


Мой опыт (My experience)

by sapphicfroot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Female Homosexuality, Feminist Themes, Gen, Lesbophobia, Misogyny, Poetry, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfroot/pseuds/sapphicfroot
Summary: О трудностях бытия женщиной, о трудностях бытия лесбиянкой, о трудностях бытия феминисткой, о трудностях бытия.





	1. Расчеловечена (Dehumanized)

Так, между делом, женщина  
Пошло расчеловечена,  
Низведена до тела  
И не владеет им,  
В системе же изувеченным.

И теперь ей в обязанность  
Множить увечья сказано,  
Чтобы манер по моде  
И удобно не ей.  
Кому? Да какая разница?

Ей — ничего не спрашивать,  
Только его дни скрашивать,  
Быть манящим объектом  
И приносить детей.  
Себя разрушая — взращивай.

Ей дано ни достоинства,  
Чтоб не минусом стоимость.  
Только служа другому,  
Обращается в плюс.  
Неверное в её вольности. 

Лишь трудом с потом женщина  
Приобщит к человечеству  
Себя и свою личность,  
А не поганый род,  
Ни с чем рожденьем не венчана. 

Тело ей не оценится,  
Разум — не обесценится,  
И она неделима,  
Женщина-человек.


	2. Слово на букву Л (The word that starts with L)

Не говори. Ни слова на букву Л.  
Никому. Возможно, даже ни ей.  
Невидимка на Л.  
Невидимка на Л?..  
Не покажи. И онемей на «люблю»,  
Часто стирай, не отыскать по белью,  
Что любишь свою.  
Любишь свою,  
А нельзя, ведь придумали своего,  
А после хитрее — под видом её его,  
Но лучше ничего.  
Всё или ничего?  
Лучше всё, быть словом на букву Л,  
Оставлять, если нельзя сказать ей  
Ни одно Л.  
Ни одно Л  
Из двух, что друг из-за друга — запрет.  
Быть бы нам позже на сотни-десятки лет,  
Но сейчас — гореть.   
Сейчас нам гореть  
Во имя себя и идущих за нами вслед,  
Что соберут и умножат плоды побед.   
Храни нас от бед.  
Храни нас от бед.


End file.
